Nyangkut, nih!
by S-Savers
Summary: Gadis cantik berambut gulali yang pagi tadi baru saja memasang kawat gigi itu adalah pacar dari vampir tampan Uchiha Sasuke./ "Sasuke-kun, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sakura sambil nyengir lebar pada vampir tampan di depannya. shortfict


**Ayam Berbulu Merah Muda**

**mempersembahkan **

**.**

**Nyangkut, nih!  
><strong>

**©S-Savers**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns NARUTO!**

**.**

**AU, rate: T+, Romance/Humor**

**Warning: **

**Dapat menimbulkan gejala epilepsi, mual-mual, gatal-gatal, mulut berbusa, sariawan, dan gangguan kejiwaan lainnya #lho?**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Reading ^^<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-<em>kun<em>, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sakura sambil nyengir lebar pada vampir tampan di depannya, memperlihatkan sederet gigi putihnya yang sudah dipasangi pagar—eh, maksudnya kawat gigi.

Sementara si vampir yang dipanggil Sasuke-_kun_ tadi hanya memberi tatapan ragu, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Sakura tanpa kawat gigi saja, sudah sering ngomel—karena setiap mereka berciuman, taring Sasuke sudah sering nyangkut di gusi Sakura. Apalagi Sakura dengan kawat gigi?

"Kau yakin mau pake kawat gigi?"

"Tentu dong!" mantap Sakura sembari tersenyum 100watt.

Sasuke mendesah bingung, memutar otaknya mencari cara agar saat mereka berciuman tak akan ada sangkut-menyangkut. Tapi apa daya otak jenius sang Uchiha tak memunculkan ide untuk mengurangi kekusutan masalahnya. Dan itu membuatnya menggeram frustasi.

"_Damn_!" umpatnya kesal.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kau jadi marah-marah, sih?" omel Sakura mendengar umpatan sang Uchiha bungsu.

Dan Sasuke yang mendengar omelan kekasihnya menjadi tambah frustasi dengan kali ini sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pantat ayamnya sampai kusut.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Aku bicara padamu! Kau ini kenapa, sih?" tanya Sakura kesal yang melihat Sasuke tampak frustasi.

"Hn, aku mau pulang saja," jawab Sasuke diiringi desahan frustasi lainnya.

"Eh? Kok pulang? Kau 'kan baru datang!" protes Sakura.

"Kita ketemu lagi besok," ujar Sasuke sambil berbalik. Ia kemudian beranjak menuju jendela besar kamar yang hanya diterangi cahaya temaram purnama itu.

"Ehh... ta-tapi..." Sakura tiba-tiba menahan tangan Sasuke.

"Hn, ada apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke gusar.

"_A-ano_... i-itu... k-kau...," ucap Sakura gugup. Wajahnya merah padam.

Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura, mengerutkan keningnya—tidak mengerti. "Kau mau bicara apa, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"I-itu... bi-biasanya 'kan... kalau kau mau pulang... kau belum memberiku... i-itu..." ucap Sakura malu-malu.

Sasuke mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Sakura. Sekilas bisa terlihat ada garis-garis merah di kedua pipi mulusnya. "Hn."

Sakura melihat Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Kini Sasuke sudah berada di hadapan gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sangat perlahan. Wajah Sakura memanas, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Perlahan, Sakura menutup kedua matanya.

Sasuke sendiri ragu-ragu ingin mencium Sakura atau tidak. Padahal dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali menikmati bibir itu, melahap bibir itu. Tapi, mengingat Sakura menggunakan kawat gigi, Sasuke takut kalau ciumannya ini hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. _'Bagaimana ini?'_ gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Sakura masih setia memejamkan matanya. Ia sedikit memajukan bibirnya,  
>tak sabar menunggu aksi Sasuke. Namun Sasuke malah asyik dengan berbagai pertimbangan yang meloncat-loncat dipikirannya seperti kutu.<p>

'_Lho, Si Sasu ngapain sih?__'_ gerutu Sakura dalam hati, sedikit dongkol.

Sudah tidak sabar rasanya Sakura merasakan keseksian bibir sang kekasih. Tapi kenapa daritadi yang dirasakan cuma hembusan angin yang membelai bibirnya? Aneh sekali. Karena tak kunjung merasakan kecupan dari Sang vampire tampan itu, Sakura sedikit membuka mata kirinya, mencoba mengintip gerak gerik Sasuke yang sedikit mencurigakan.

_'Apa sih yang dia lakukan?'_ Geram Sakura tidak sabar.

Kesal, akhirnya Sakura berinisiatif sendiri melakukannya. Ia langsung menarik tengkuk Sasuke mendekat.  
>Sasuke terkejut dengan tindakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba. Matanya melebar sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ikut terpejam merasakan kecupan lembut dari sang kekasih.<p>

Anehnya, Sasuke yang biasanya agresif dengan melumat terlebih dahulu, kini hanya diam menerima perlakuan Sakura tanpa niat membuka mulutnya. Tapi pada akhirnya, vampir yang sudah berjanji untuk tidak menghisap darah kekasihnya itu sudah tak tahan lagi dengan pesona Sakura. Ditambah lagi, entah sengaja atau tidak—Sakura mendesah, menggoda birahinya.

Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan lagi langsung melumat bibir Sakura dengan ganas.

Namun—

.

.

**TREEK**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang patah.

Segera Sasuke dan Sakura memisahkan diri. Sasuke langsung menunjuk ke arah Sakura begitu pula sebaliknya. Wajah mereka tampak sangat terkejut.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Mereka pun berjalan menuju meja rias milik Sakura dan berdiri di depan cermin sambil membuka mulut masing-masing.

.

.

"TARINGKU!"

"KAWAT GIGIKUUU~"

—ucap keduanya berbarengan dengan ekspresi horror.

Sekarang kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, 'kan? Ternyata karena keganasannya, salah satu taring vampir muda ini tercabut dan menyangkut dengan indah di antara kawat gigi Sakura.

Mereka berdua hanya bisa saling bertatapan, menghela napas dan berkata, "Yah~ nyangkut, nih~"

.

.

.

** OWARI'ttebayo!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Savers said:<strong>_

_**gaje lagi... hiks... semoga sukaaa~ jangan bunuh kami ^^a  
><strong>_

_**Salam Jidat ayam,**_

_**S-Savers**_


End file.
